dullmoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of season one and the first episode of the series in general. __TOC__ Episode synopsis Pre-apocalypse Will, Toni, Theo and Kipp are putting out a fire in the Willow Corp building. Will tells Toni and Theo to evacuate the building and get the remaining survivors out while he and Kipp go further up to try and put out the fire. The two are making their way up the stairs when they hear a loud scream. They go to investigate but come across a mechanically-locked door in which they try to pry open but are unsuccessful. Will tells Kipp to axe the door while he searches for a way to open the door. Kipp says to himself "How the hell is this thing not opening if there's no power? The goddamn building is on fire for God's sakes!" until he eventually axes a tiny hole in the door and proceeds to call over Will. The two continue axing the door until there is a big enough hole for them to see through. Kipp sticks his head in the hole and sees a dead corpse lying on the ground with its head bashed in but is then bitten on the neck by another corpse-like creature. Will pulls Kipp back through the door, carries him out of the building and puts him into an ambulance where he is then escorted to a hospital. Will makes his way over to his wife, Toni, who is in the car but is interrupted by Catarina who asks him what happened to Kipp. He tells her what happened and she says that they shouldn't tell anyone and that it stay between the two of them because the world will panic otherwise. Toni looks out the window and notices Will and Catarina talking. Catarina says she needs to get home to her kids and gives Will her business card. Will walks over to Toni and she asks him in a jealous tone who the woman was. Will says he doesn't know and they drive home. Will and Toni return home to find their daughter Ariana watching the news next to the dog and their babysitter, Jane asleep on the couch. Ariana shows them a picture she drew of them in school and Toni says she'll put it on the fridge and wake up Jane while Will puts Ariana to bed. Will reads Ariana a bed time story and then goes to walk up the stairs but is stopped by a news report that said there has been a major crash in the city and lots of people were found dead. Will turns off the TV and goes to his room. Toni asks why there is a nervous look on his face and Will tells a white lie and shuts off the lights and goes to bed. Day 1 Will wakes up out of bed and goes downstairs to his wife who is cooking breakfast, and his daughter who is eating breakfast and drawing a picture with crayons at the dining room table. Toni says that a woman named "Catarina" called and asked that Will visit her. Toni accuses Will of cheating and the two get in an argument. Toni tells Ariana to go get dressed for school. Will tells Toni the truth about the woman and he gets in his car, pulls out the business card and drives to the address on it. Will arrives at the street of the address and runs over a zombie. Thinking it was a human, Will rushes out of the car and checks up on it but the zombie attacks him and pushes Will against the hood of the car. Will kicks the zombie onto the ground and stomps its head into the road. He hears a gunshot and sees a herd of zombies following the sound of the gunshot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes